The Warring States Period
Background After the deletion of A Giant Group Chat, Donkeystan (The Community and the People) fragmented completely, splitting into numerous Successor States, which proceeded to fight amongst themselves and against other Servers for influence over the fleeing Donkeystanis. Simultaneously, a large scale Humanitarian Crisis began in the wake of the Great Donkeystani Exodus of 2020 (the most recent of many such Exoduses, and possibly the largest since the First Great Exodus in 2017). Warring States Period Prelude In the aftermath of the Great Exodus of 2020, and the initiation of intermittent warfare among the Succesor States, the Warring States Period began. Numerous contenders for the Mantle of “Successor to Donkeystan” began to fight amongst themselves over the fleeing and declining Donkeystani Userbase even before A Giant Group Chat’s deletion, after the contributing events to “the Collapse“ known simply as the Leaving of WitWC and the Self-Imposed Exile of Zachriel occurred. Such potential Successors included Eternal War (WitWC’s 40K Roleplay), the Contemptian Empire (Dumpster’s Server), and U.F.O. Sighting Message Board (Brutus Mars’ Server). These Servers were the initial possible Successors as A Giant Group Chat steadily declined. Eternal War’s Demise EW was soon deleted as well (shortly after WitWC‘s declaration of both neutrality and his intention to not return to Donkeystan), due to WitWC’s personal annoyance with its declining playerbase, and thus, its possible nature as a Successor State died with it. Deletion of AGGC: “And then there were two” The two primary Successors were thus Contemptia and UFOSMB. A Giant Group Chat was deleted by an increasingly bored and frustrated Donkey (now known as The European Cannon) shortly thereafter, leaving the Contemptian Empire and the U.F.O. Sighting Message Board as the primary “Warring States” of the Period. Cannon, in a passionate decision made largely to prevent the Neolibs from taking over Donkeystan and to direct traffic towards a worthy Successor Server run by an ally, named Zachriel (formerly Despondent) as his Successor, making Contemptia the “official Successor State”, though the UFOSMB largely ignored this. Warring States: Contemptian-UFO Message Boarder Conflict As a result of this dispute, a Conflict quickly arose between the two Claimants to Donkeystan’s Legacy, Contemptia and the U.F.O. Sighting Message Board, over legitimate succession to Donkeystan. This “Conflict”, and the semi-facetious nature of it, lead to WitWC jokingly creating a third Server called “the warring states period“ (stylized in all lowercase) to poke fun at the situation, which he later deleted. This also led to the coining of the term “Warring States Period” to reference this epoch of Donkeystani History by WitWC, in reference to the similar epoch of the History of the 40K RPs, when several Successors to the Rebirth of an Empire 40K RP fought over its legacy and Eternal War ultimately, but briefly, triumphed de facto. In this joke Server, he acknowledged Zachriel’s legitimacy as the proclaimed Successor to Cannon, and swore fealty to the Contemptian Regime (as Zachriel and Wit were on better terms by then, in spite of the prior Ancient Drama between them that led to Eternal War’s deletion and contributed to A Giant Group Chat’s deletion via indirectly or directly causing them both to leave AGGC). As of now, the two States remain split, and Donkeystani exiles remain present in both, in large numbers. Contemptia was also renamed to “Patricians Only”. Eternal War 2.0 was also established prior to this portion of the Period, and declared its Neutrality. Possible End In an attempt to finally end the Warring States Period, WitWC creates a true Successor State, the Neo-Donkeystani Imperium. This occurred after Cannon himself said “I think I should just recreate Donkeystan at this point” (paraphrased) in reaction to a lot of recent shitstorms amongst the Exiles of the former Community within their primary congregative Servers (such as Eternal War 2.0, Patricians Only, and U.F.O. Sighting Message Board). In response to this, WitWC said “Fuck it, I’m making it, I’ll establish the Neo-Donkeystani Imperium”, and made the Server. Initially its Server Icon was the Nazi German Reichskriegsflagge, which WitWC chose as a joke, but after he submitted a series of “serious Imperial Flags” to Cannon, who disliked the original choice (in spite of finding it kinda funny), it was decided the new and true official Server Icon would be the Banner of the Byzantine Empire. The Neo-Donkeystani Imperium is currently inhabited only by WitWC (its Provisional Owner until Ownership is transferred back to Cannon), Cannon himself, and Gandhi. WitWC likely intends to invite more members eventually, after Roles and Perms are set up and Ownership is then officially transferred to Cannon. It is hoped that this will lead to the Reestablishment of Donkeystan (yet again) and an end to the chaos of the Warring States Period. Category:Donkeystani History